Vespas and Siestas
by webcomix
Summary: A lazy summer day with Lovina and Antonio. Fluff ensues. Sequel to World Wide Story, rated for mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been planned for a while. A LONG while. My brain runs on about fifty different tracks all at once, which is a pain for my real-life friends because my mouth only runs on one. It renders me very incoherent at times.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

Lovina blearily opened one eye. Just one. For a moment she was blinded by the pure bright sunlight streaming in through the window above her head. Everything was a haze of golden yellow warmness. She shut that single eye again, reveling in the privilege of not having to get up. These lazy summer mornings were simply amazing.

The sleepy girl breathed out a long, contented sigh, burying her face into the pillow. She could feel a sense of peace filling her soul to the brim, and was aware of every patch of skin on her body – the feeling of her legs wrapped up in the smooth sheets, her stomach flat on the mattress, the comforting softness of the old, old oversized shirt she used as her pyjamas, her arms reached up on the bed to tuck her hands under the pillow, the tender touch of somebody stroking her hair…

Letting out a deafening scream, Lovina rammed her head into the first thing available - which happened to be her boyfriend's stomach.

"Owww!" Antonio yelped as the surprising strength of Lovina's neck muscles caused him to topple off the mattress and onto the floor.

"Idiot! You scared the shit out of me," Lovina gasped. She leaned over the edge of the bed, scowling.

Antonio pulled himself up onto his knees, beaming at the irate, red-faced girl. "But Lovi, you look so cute and happy when you sleep! Last night and this morning, I had to come and watch you…"

"Goddamnit, you're such a creeper," she grunted. Antonio took no notice and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey, you dropped Señor Toro," he smiled, holding up the squishy toy bull. Lovina snatched it up right away, burying her face into the soft fabric. "So cute of you to bring him along!"

"I'll get your breakfast, querida," he sang. "Then we can go exploring! I'll show you the animals and the woods and the river and maybe if we have time, we can go down to the market…"

"One thing at a time. Geez." Lovina reluctantly slid out from between the sheets, the plushie still in her arms. Antonio skipped out of the room, but not before shooting her another adoring smile. Soon enough, absentminded humming wafted up between the cracks in the wooden floor, along with other telltale noises of a joyous teenage boy puttering about the kitchen.

Lovina padded over to the enormous window, peering out below. She'd arrived late the night before, so after Antonio initiated a reunion cuddle-fest that had left her _absolutely_ exhausted, bath and bed had been the only orders of business. Now the bright daylight showed her that she had definitely left the city: apart from the other small buildings for the animals and vehicles, there was nothing but wide expanses of field and trees. The only way to describe it was 'green' – but a wonderful mishmash of varying green hues, all evenly woven together.

Green was a good colour. Lovina liked green.

So twenty minutes later, she ambled down the rickety staircase and into the kitchen. Antonio was waiting with a plate of churros lightly sprinkled with sugar, a bowl of steaming hot chocolate, and the sunniest of smiles. The chocolate was very thick and still had globs of slightly unmelted bits in it. Though she didn't show it, both of them knew that Lovina would have killed small rodents to get this kind of meal all the time. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Soooo! I can show you the garden, then go to the dairy barn - it's really big. You can meet the real Señor Toro!...Ahhh, and then after saying hello to the smaller friends we'll walk by the fields so you can see them too, then go to the woods and I'll show you where the river is. We can go swimming there, or rowing or anything. Though maybe not today," Antonio rambled, chin resting on his fists as he watched Lovina gobble up her food. "And I told Tia Lucia that she didn't have to worry about coming back late, because I can make dinner for us both…actually, I'll just teach you how to cook our food, Lovi! It'll be more fun that way!"

"Where is everyone, by the way?" Lovina dunked the end of her churro into the bowl of chocolate. Antonio quickly pushed the plate over to catch the droplets.

"My Tia and Tio went off to some sort of meeting fair thing." Antonio handwaved the unnerving fact that he wasn't quite sure what his aunt and uncle were to be doing all day. "And as I told you last night, my little cousins Sofia and Javier are at summer camp. You're actually staying in Sofia's room."

"Little cousins? Why would your baby cousin have fuckin' scary skulls all over her room?"

"But she decorates them with flowers and paints them so that they're cute! Sofia's really artistic."

"And destined for creepy gothic weirdness."

Antonio picked up her empty dishes. "Ready to go?"

Lovina shoved her chair back from the table, ignoring how Antonio winced as the legs made a loud screech against the floorboards. "Whatever. This better not be too tiring…"

* * *

**A/N: Argh, I want me some churros con chocolat right NOW. *pines for Barcelona***

**Since I've never been to a real, western working farm (the farms in mainland China that I've visited are probably very different, I'm going to assume), they won't be doing any chores xD As if Lovi would agree to anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fun fact – this next part is heavily based on where my a cappella group goes on retreat each year. Except I've only been there in the autumn/winter. But I can just imagine how lovely it'd be in the summer.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.  


* * *

**

Antonio looked over his shoulder for the twentieth time, grinning proudly. They'd gone through the working part of the farm, something that Lovina had been wholly unimpressed with. She'd just grumpily followed him, hardly saying a word until they went back to the house for lunch. He didn't really blame her; it wasn't exactly the most entertaining work. Though privately, introducing her to the real-life Señor Toro was definitely a highlight of his day – especially when she had screamed and clung to him for life.

His Lovi was just too cute when she got scared!

Now, Antonio was leading her down through the field of tall grass towards the woods, where he was sure her interest would be piqued, even if it was just by the tiniest increment. He knew this place like the back of his hand, so constantly turning around to watch Lovina was easy enough. She walked at a much slower pace, one hand idly fanning through the long stems. The sun was bright and over their heads, washing everything in a gentle golden light. He could almost feel the beams of light warming up her skin.

Ahhh…she was so beautiful…

"Hey! Watch where you're going, dumbass!"

Antonio, whose feet were walking backwards on autopilot, promptly tripped and staggered back as the field of grass abruptly ended. Lovina huffed and shoved the stalks aside.

"You're amazing, you know that? And I mean it because you still amaze me with your stupidity…"

He wasn't listening, gazing up at the sturdy tree trunks that had sprung up thickly front of them.

"This is it, Lovi! My favourite part of this place. You'll love it too, I promise."

"Yeah, and that's the fifth time you've said that today."

One step into the woods plunged them into a completely different world. Instead of stifling heat and dusty fields, coolness descended upon them thankfully as the two wandered beneath the branches' shadows. The trail was well trodden and wide enough for the both of them to walk side by side, so Lovina no longer felt the need to hurry along.

Antonio was more than happy to assist her as the winding path turned steep, curling downwards. At times, it became very narrow, causing them both to scramble over rocks and hopping off crevices. It was the last thing Lovina had expected to do, but Antonio was always before her, smiling cheerfully and ready to hold out an arm to support her.

When the trail finally began to level out, Lovina sensed a breeze wafting her way from the right. Glancing to the side, she was surprised to realize that a river was merrily trickling past them.

"Lovi! Over here!"

She peered around the brush to see Antonio waving at her from the bank, smoothed out by plenty of previous hikers before them. A rickety wooden fence kept the sturdy log raft tied to the side, and Antonio nudged it gently with his foot.

"Let me find a good pole, and we can go across the river! And maybe we'll go swimming another day."

"Um." She hadn't even brought her bathing suit with her. "How about no."

"Aww, Lovi!"

He let her sit in the middle of the raft as it floated down the water. Lovina stared up at the canopy of leaves as Antonio rambled.

"Yeah, I know I said it a million times before, but this really is my favourite place. You should see all the colours in autumn. The snow piles up to your knees in the winter, but sometimes we come down here at midnight with only flashlights, and it looks like glitter is falling from the sky, like magic..."

She started when the raft bumped up against the opposite shore, not realizing that she'd closed her eyes during the short journey. Antonio tied it up to another fence awaiting them, and helped her onto dry land. Lovina looked up to see a small wooden cabin in front of her, surrounded by a small moat of river water.

"That's the sauna! I guess you don't wanna go in there now, though, because it's way too hot." Antonio's grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. "But...if you come back later this year, we can go. The river will be frozen and covered in snow, but there's a longer path we can take."

He looked at her, almost pleadingly. "It doesn't have to be just me and you! We can invite other people too, like Feli, and Ludwig, or whoever else you want -"

Lovina heaved out a loud sigh, shutting him up right away. "I'm tired. You made me hike like a thousand miles, bastard."

Antonio beamed at her proudly, as if holding back a secret. "Ahh, don't worry, I've got the perfect thing, then!"

And then he had snatched up her hand and was dragging her down yet another dirt path at top speed, even as she shouted at him to slow the_ fuck _down. Racing around the sauna shack, they abruptly stopped at the clearing behind it.

"Wait here! Don't go away!"

"Where the hell _would_ I go, idiot?"

But he'd disappeared. Lovina eyed her surroundings warily. She wasn't typically one for spending time in the wilderness, and earlier, the noises of birds and other creatures had been rather startling. It didn't help that Antonio apparently loved all sorts of animals and kept on pointing out things she really, really didn't have to know - such as snake holes and raccoon tracks. Creepy crawlies and annoying chubby rodents? No. Thank. You.

And as for the turtles, she wasn't even going to get started on the damn turtles. How the hell did one river have so many turtles? And why did they keep on coming up to her? It was ridiculous. Lovina wasn't an animal-hater, but she was perfectly fine keeping them nameless and in their rightful habitat. She made that clear to Antonio.

Speaking of which, where had that moron gone to, anyway? Lovina rubbed her palms against her shorts. What was taking him so long? She didn't know her way back, so if he'd ran off and forgotten about her, the ass, there was going to be hell to pay.

Antonio finally emerged from the building with a mess of canvas and sticks in his arms.

"Hey, Lovi! Miss me?"

She flushed pink, caught off guard by the random query. "Wha...shut up!"

He smirked and began to set up a hammock. Lovina scowled at the ground. Cheeky bastard.

"There, it's done." Antonio plopped down and set it swinging. He patted the spot next to him. "Come on!"

Lovina wasn't going to reject an invitation to sit when her feet and back were killing her, so she acquiesced. As soon as she'd settled in, though, Antonio reached over, grabbed her ankles and swung her legs around so she was lying down.

"HEY!" She tried to squirm up into a sitting position, but the hammock just wobbled precariously. "The hell you think you're doing!"

"You're tired! Relax! And this is what makes hammocks fun," Antonio replied, stretching out next to her, grinning that stupid smile.

Lovina rolled over, away from him. It was so warm. Too warm to be lying close to somebody else. But Antonio had a long history of being terrible at taking a hint, so obviously he just snuggled up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm. I'm so happy you came to visit me."

"There wasn't anything better to do."

"Yeah, I know! You always get so excited for summertime, and then everyone leaves so there's nobody to hang out with..."

Lovina twisted around to face him, frowning slightly. "God, are you still moping over Francis and Gillian?"

Antonio averted his eyes, opting to stare up at the blue sky instead. "N-no..."

"Don't lie," she ordered him. "You're awful at it."

He pouted. "I just wish they didn't decide to go away behind my back."

"They didn't really do it behind your back, didn't they? They told you themselves."

"Apparently they'd planned it like, four months before they told me."

"Oh." Lovina paused. Well, this was awkward. What was she supposed to say in response? Consolation and reassurance was usually _his_ job, damnit!

Antonio's view of the sky was suddenly obstructed when Lovina reached over, pinning him down into an abrupt kiss. He was initially surprised, but didn't object at all - though just when he was really getting into it, Lovina pulled away.

"Shut up. Stop thinking about it. It's annoying and neither of us can do anything about it," she told him stiffly before rolling back over to her original position.

Antonio grinned. "Yeah, and anyway, I can be here with you!"

He saw her ribs rise and fall quickly when she let out a short bark of a laugh. "Damn right."

She probably didn't mean to have him hear it, but Antonio couldn't help feeling elated when Lovina let out the tiniest of contented sighs, settling more comfortably into his arms. Still smiling, he closed his eyes and pressed his face into her hair, both of them succumbing to the warm throes of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hammocks are so incredibly fun, right up there with trampolines and slip'n'slides.**

**Looks like the habit of updating every weekend has been ingrained into me now...but I guess that's a good thing? C:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but everybody thank my friend Miriam (who acts as a sort-of beta reader for my stories) for coming up with this title! For the longest time, I just called it "the summer Spamano fic." Actually, she suggested "World Wide Story" too. I kind of really hate making up titles. So mine are always lame, or a quote pulled off from somewhere within the story.**

**ALSO THANK GOD IT'S READING WEEK. I still have to go to the Playhouse for tech work and have four essays to get started on, but at least now I have time for a regular sleeping schedule and to cook substantial meals!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

Lovina woke up feeling incredibly relaxed. More so than she'd felt in a very long time. Opening her eyes, she squirmed over onto her back. Antonio was still snoring quietly, one arm slung across her waist. She lifted it to check his watch.

4:47 PM.

"Hey! Assface!" Lovina shoved Antonio awake. "We slept for almost two hours, you dumb bastard!"

He sat up groggily. "Huh? Oh, wow. That's funny. I'm usually not this tired."

Lovina hopped off the hammock impatiently. "It took us forever to get here, so let's go back. Now. I wanna shower. It's all dirty here."

He laughed. "You're on a farm, Lovi, of course you're going to get a little dirt on you!"

She just stood there glaring at him, hands on hips, until he finally obeyed and put away the hammock. Getting back to the house took even longer than before, as Lovina was not thrilled at the prospect of hiking uphill on a dirt path. When they finally emerged from the grassy stretch of field that separated the woods from the house, the sight of a truck pulling into the driveway greeted them.

"Oh! I almost forgot that some stuff was being delivered today. Good thing we came back at the right time, eh?" Antonio quickly brushed the dirt off his jeans. "You go back inside, Lovi. I'll see you really soon, okay?"

Only he would have interpreted that withering stare as willing agreement. As Antonio trotted towards the driver, waving excitedly, Lovina marched back towards the house.

In doing so, she passed the barn, its towering height casting a long shadow upon the ground. Lovina paid little attention to the misshapen objects lined up against its side. Most of it was covered by a dirty old tarp, anyway. She was almost past the entire building before she halted to turn back.

Leaning pitifully near the door, was an ancient, silvery-blue vespa. Lovina loved vespas. When her family had taken a vacation in Italy a few years back, she couldn't help but stop and stare at all the people zooming about on the scooters. Women in sunglasses, the bottoms of dresses twitching upwards as a tiny cloud of dust puttered out behind them, men in their business suits, ties comically fluttering in the breeze of their movements. She'd begged her mother to let her get one, but apparently, nine year olds were not allowed to drive vespas.

"Lovi!" Antonio came ambling up to her, smiles bright as the sun, or brighter, as it had began sinking lower in the sky. "That took way faster than I thought. Whatcha got there?"

She didn't say anything, still running one finger down the wide, front wind guard of the scooter.

"Oh hey, that was Tia Lucia's, before she had her babies. Super old. I think I was like, five when she still used it." Antonio touched the handlebars too. "They found it just shortly before I came down. We tried it and it still works, just a little shakily..."

"Teach me."

He tilted his head to one side questioningly. "How to ride it?"

"No, how to eat it. GOD! Of course I wanna ride it! Did you even have to clarify?"

Antonio grinned and wheeled the scooter away from the wall. "Okay! That's cool. We can do that!" He threw one leg over the seat.

"…I want to drive it, not you."

"Of course. I get it, Lovi." He patted the space in front of him. "I'm not going to let you do it by yourself."

"What? Why!" She scowled. "I want to drive it!"

"You will, just not now. I won't let you get hurt. Come on."

After some muttering that indistinctly resembled, "stupid fucking overprotective idiot ugh," Lovina begrudgingly got onto the seat. Antonio rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Ok, the fuel tap is already open, so put the clutch into neutral." He guided her hand to the lever. "That line there."

"Now, turn the ignition on." Lovina obediently turned the key in its lock. "Good, Lovi! The right handlebar's the throttle, so pull it back…"

Antonio was pretty much just doing everything for her, his hand over hers, but she wasn't complaining. She couldn't go wrong if he was helping her, right? Two pairs of arms outstretched, one supporting the other, ready to bring this battered old scooter to life.

"There's a kickstarter near your right foot. Press down on it."

"_Your_ foot's in the way, idiot!" But she was able to aim an awkward kick, the bottom of her sneaker striking a tiny metal pedal. The vespa coughed a few times before settling onto a steady, soft grumble.

"Great! Okay, now we move the clutch into first gear, and….yeah, you got it!"

The vespa trembled forwards beneath the two teenagers. Lovina had been so concentrated on following directions that she'd forgotten what exactly she'd set out to do. She squeaked with surprise at her success.

Lovina could feel the vibrations of Antonio's laugh from leaning back against his chest. "Hey, don't freak out! That wasn't too bad, right?"

"Tha…that wasn't me! It was a squirrel! Bastard."

Never mind that the closest tree was about five metres away.

As the vespa inched around the open space, Lovina became more confident behind the handlebars. Antonio even chanced letting go of her hands to wrap his arms around her waist, cuddling close to her. As the sun drooped closer to the tree tops, Lovina had mustered enough courage to go to the next step.

Antonio's eyes flew open in shock when the vespa switched gears and surged forwards like a comet.

"That's more fucking like it!"

"Wait, Lovi! I don't think you should go too fast ye-" Her hair flew back to whip him in the face. Antonio tried to reach for the handlebars, but ended up losing his balance.

Lovina's skin prickled with alarm when Antonio's reassuring weight suddenly disappeared from behind her. Sneaking a peek backwards, she saw her boyfriend in a surprised pile on the ground, blinking in the dust of the exhaust. Her heart did another spectacular display of panic-induced somersaults.

"HOLY SHIT! What do I do? How do I stop?" Without waiting for an answer, she simply let go of the handlebars, pushing her left foot down hard.

Bad idea. The vespa abruptly halted, and her lack of secure grips caused her to also topple off the seat. But this time, bringing the ancient metal scooter down with her with a great crash.

"_LOVI!_"

She'd just barely begun to register the throbbing pain of what would definitely turn into a bruise on her shin when Antonio shoved the vespa off of her.

"Oh my GOD…Lovi, I'm so sorry, don't be hurt badly, please…"

"I'm fine! Geez, I'm not made of glass!" Lovina felt a pang of guilt pass through her chest when she looked at his terror-stricken face. "No seriously, I'm alright."

Antonio brushed away the damp, sweaty hair away from her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stop treating me like a hopeless baby!"

The corners of his mouth stubbornly stayed downwards. "But I promised your family I'd take care of you! And you got hurt...I'm the worst boyfriend ever…"

Lovina paused in struggling to her feet to execute a perfect facepalm. "Ugh…bastard. It was…it was my fault, dumbass. Stop beating yourself up over it. I'm not going to die from falling over."

Antonio stayed where he was, kneeling on the ground. "But, but Lovi -"

"Would you turn that damn thing OFF already?" She irritably jabbed a finger at the still-humming vespa. He obediently complied.

"Can you walk back to the house okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lovina glanced down at her legs. Honestly, the thing had been on top of her for a grand total of perhaps ten seconds. He worried too much. She turned to begin walking, but as she lifted her left leg, the rest of her body came off the ground as well.

"…THE HELL?"

"I'm not going to take any chances!" Antonio readjusted Lovina's weight in his arms. "You're not going to get hurt anymore, I promise."

"….my GOD, you're so dense!" He winced as she yelled into his ear. "I'm perfectly fine, you ass! This is embarrassing, put me down!"

"Nobody else is even here, so I can say no!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're too careless!"

"Stupid bastard."

"Silly Lovi."

They continued exchanging retorts until they reached the front door. Lovina refused to be carried inside, so she squirmed until he finally put her down.

"Okay, so you wash up and then go straight back to the kitchen."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Today, I am." He smirked down at her blushing face. "See you in half an hour." With that, he kissed her forehead and left to attend to chores.

Lovina didn't go inside, but watched his figure cross the field, disappearing into the barn. The sun was definitely nestled in the forest's crown of leaves by now, making long, grey shadows slide over the earth. Lovina looked all around her at the beautiful sight one last time before heading inside. She was welcome here. She was content.

* * *

**A/N: Vespas are adorable. I'd love one even though I've sworn (unless I have absolutely no choice) to never learn to drive. That being said, I just typed "how to drive a vespa" into Google, so I can only hope to Heaven that I got it right. Do not try to drive a vespa using this fanfic for directions. Also, why is this couple so accident prone? Especially Antonio, I'm kind of mean to him that way…**

**By the way, the stories I post up in this **_**World Wide Story**_** universe are going to be time-hopping all over the place, especially within the year that WWS takes place in. As in, the January-December year. There will be quite a few summertime fics. None of them will be as long as WWS, though some will definitely have multiple chapters. Mostly in the 2-3 chapter range, I think. One will be fairly long and is currently planned for 10 chapters. That's all I'm saying, though! Just be on the lookout for more! C:**


End file.
